The present invention relates to a control propulsion unit.
To improve the steering and control response of a missile, for example of a small-caliber missile in the form of a grenade, so-called miniature control propulsion units are often used to generate transverse forces on the missile. These control propulsion units usually have a solid propellant, which can be ignited in a controlled operation, whereby the propellant gases emerge through a small discharge nozzle into the open air. After ignition, the solid propellant burns off completely. Altogether, the transverse force generated on the missile is determined by the amount of total propellant; compare EP-Al No. 28 966.
It is also a known procedure to arrange such miniature control propulsion units in a rotary nozzle housing, which then can be forced into different positions by means of destructible restraining lines; compare German Patent No. 34 42 975. Hereby, one can precisely regulate the length of time that the transverse force acts on the missile. However, this is not possible in the case of the above-mentioned miniature control propulsion units.